Himerius V
At first glance the world seemed desolate and barren, empty and devoid of life... It is only when you truly look around that you see the wonderful diversity of the planet'' - Dark Angels Adept Leenik Shodu on Himerius'' Location Himerius V is located far away from the normal Star Wars Galaxy. One would have to travel for weeks on end at full hyperspace directly away from the known star wars galaxy in order to reach Himerius V. Himerius V is located in the Himerius Sector, a section of deep space with its own small sun. The Seasons Due to Himerius's long orbit and slow rotation not to mention large parts of the Himerian year the planet being eclipsed by the much larger dead Himerius III Himerius has a strange pattern of night and days. *Winter - 15 Galactic Standard Years *Spring - 5 Galactic Standard Years *Summer - 8 Galactic Standard Years *Autumn - 6 Galactic Standard Years The Changing of Seasons The Dragons of Himerius worship the planet, at the changing of the seasons they fly across the planet with the turn from night to day spraying fire and ice across the sky in testament to the power of the elements. Biomes The following biomes can be found on Himerius V *Forest *Tundra *Mountain *Arctic *Desert *Plains *Volcanic *Island *Great River *Glacier *Jungle *Rain Forest In many of these environments Different humanoid species may be found. Known Humanoid Species of Himerius V *Nadir *Himerians *Kekimin History of Himerius V The First Age - The Dawn of Creation - 15,000,000,000 BBY 'So my sons and daughters will keep my planet, they are to tend it and nurture all of my wonderful creations' The Creator spoke as the first humanoid species was created on Himerius. At first the Ancient Himerians did their duty, farming the land and killing animals only enough so they may survive. In time however they learned of lust, gluttony, they wished for more and more. The planet happily provided its resources and offered them up to its keepers, for the planet knew nothing of mortal desires and wished only but to give to those living upon its crust. As time progressed the darkness became more and more apparent, murder was rife within the settlements of the ancient Himerians as was rape and many other sins. In time conflicts of interest caused large divides within the people of the planet many of them forming their own settlements and claiming regions of Himerius to themselves. During this time the people of Himerius developed weapons and many settlements waged war upon each other in the name of claiming their land and resources. Tribal warfare consumed the planet but Himerius continued to provide. In time as the people of Himerius became more 'civilized' and grew out of their infancy many countries formed and as gunpowder was invented so was the formation of a great embassy where those from all of the countries of the world would meet and discuss events. It was a time of peace and prosperity although with this peace came an exponential growth of people, so much so that the planet qucickly struggled to provide for all of the keepers of the planet. As things got worse the people of the planet finally forgot their role as keepers of the planet and inevitably began the slaughter of many of the planets species in the name of providing food for themselves. In time the exhaustion of the planets resources became clearly inevitable. As this news spread the world leaders began to panic and many great wars were declared upon one another, the planet ran red with the blood of himerians, and during this time many weapons of destruction were created and launched. It is said in the time that followed the planet itself rose up and smote down its keepers with ice and fire before they left the planet uninhabitable. So ended the first age of Himerius At its end came a great darkness that smothered the planet, it once again returned to its volcanic state eradicating all life in the hopes of beginning anew. The Second Age - The Age of Dragons The Darkness that consumed the planet slowly faded, in the place of the creator Himerius itself made its own keepers, great scaled beasts that lived and breathed with the planet itself. These beings were wise and powerful with lifespans so long that some would deem them immortal. In time The Dragons moulded the landscape to fit themselves, The green drakes taking to the forests and keeping watch over them, The red drakes Keeping watch over the volcanic regions. For the longest time in Himerius's history it knew peace and prosperity under the keen vigil of the dragons. Millenia later the Ancient council of dragons that kept watch over the planet saw fit to initiate a Lesser drake into their ranks, he unlike most others had no love of mortal beings and felt that the planet would be best if those lesser races were subjugated by the Dragons. They deserved nothing more than to be Slaves to those more powerful, This Dragons name Was Izenfir. Initially the Ancient council believed Izenfir to be a wise and powerful dragon with a new outlook on things. Dragons believe that to have a thriving ecosystem, there must eventually be change. They occasionally brought new younger Drakes into the council for a fresh perspective and outlook on things. Izenfir had in his time saved the planet from the verge of collapse by eradicating a warlike civilization. Many among the dragons heralded him as a hero as he had been seemingly mortally injured during the fighting, a large bolt hitting home under one of his scales. He was later reffered to as the one without a heart as the bolt was thought to have pierced where his heart should have been. In time Izenfir rallied supporters through his new and more brutal ways, this in and of itself worried the elder council. They argued that many of the populations that he killed did not require culling for the sake of the planet, they also warned him of the darkness that lay within all creatures hearts and told him he should not allow it to consume him. Izenfir did not heed this warning, as many supported him, claiming him to be the chosen leader Izenfir Rose up against the elder council and began eradicating all life on the planet. The war that followed between the followers of Izenfir and those remaining loyal to The Elder council was bloody and it ignited the sky with flames. As hard as the Elder council tried it is harder to create or save than it is to destroy, and they realised they were fighting a losing battle. Izenfir Killed the Elder council in a daring move and as those that were loyal to them fled into the darkness the living beings on himerius were subjucated tortured and killed. The planet wept as its keepers turned against it, as it wept and the creatures upon its surface died the spring of the force within the planets core began to receed for it was attatched to the life force of those on the planet. As the well began to dry so did the power of the dragons. One by one they fell into slumber as though the planet had told them their time was over. Little is known of what happened to Izenfir after this, It is thought that he refused to slumber but so great was the fatigue the few enslaved humanoids stabbed him five hundred times as he lay unable to move under one of his shrines. Their cheer was audible and many laughed aloud. They were finally free from the wicked talons of the dragons. The Third Age - Darkness from the Stars The third age dawned quickly, those surviving the dragons subjugation splintering into different groups and heading out across the planet, settling in a diverse range of biomes and living off and tending the land. As time went on these races acclimatised to the surroundings they had chosen, most did not leave their chosen habitat other than to participate in the rare trades for luxury goods. In time this led to the evolution of several unique species of humanoids on the planet, this is probably a part of the reason for the wide range of diversity in the present day. As the Springs of the force began to recover The peoples gained knowledge of the wonders of 'Magic' Great shamans and sorcerers rose up claiming to have control over the powers of nature. As time went on they developed academies for the magical arts, wrote large dragon skin bound tomes of knowledge For dragon skin never decays. As with most things however, this peacefull co-existance was not to last. One autumn eve a large fire was seen in the sky above, the object fell rapidly and plunged into the vast volcanic regions of the planet. From within this volcano rose a lone dark being, it is said that with his right hand he moved the clouds from the sky and with his left he let forth a great wave of grey skinned mutated creatures loose on the planet. This was to herald an age of war, The usually secluded humanoids of the planet were forced to raise up, take up weapons and fight off this new threat to the safety of the planet. Battles raged on for several centuries covering the planet in destruction and death. While the dark one could summon endless hordes of soldiers, the natives of himerius soon found themselves being whittled down to merely a handful. In a last ditch attempt to rid their world of evil forever they banded together and made a final assault upon his citadel. After a long-fought battle the darkness was eventually overcame by the joint effort of the peoples. Large numbers of them had died, some species being entirely eradicated from the face of the planet but they were once again safe. The remaining beings that had followed the dark lord dissapeared into the darkness. The dark lord himself was finally defeated by the combined efforts of the worlds sorcerors and shamans. So great was his power that it had taken the best from each species to finally defeat him. He was encased in a tomb of nevermelting ice and roots before being thrown into the fires of the very mountain that he rose from. Whether he died is uncertain, but they had secured a brand new age for their planet. The Fourth Age As the people of Himerius once again began to settle down, and the conflict ended. The springs of the force that resided within the planets core once again began to flow in earnest. Large beasts made of ice and snow rose from the mountains as their wardens and all manner of life bloomed across the planet. It seemed that everything now was fine until once more rumblings were heard from beneath the mountains, The dragons had re-awoken.